Dedicated to
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: This is something I think could of happened after the Sonny With a Song episode. Hope you like it! Channy oneshot


**Chad Dylan Cooper's POV**

I love her. No doubt about it. I have loved her since she tricked me at the peace party or maybe it was when I danced with her at her prom. Well whenever it was, I fell for her and I fell for her hard. There is just something about her hazel brown eyes or the way her jet black hair falls over her shoulders...

Anyway, back to the present. I was really ticked off by that Trey Brothers who nicked my bangs, fangs, name, limo and stole Sonny's song. So I went to find Sonny to have one of our fights, that always cheered me up.

I walked into her dressing room, strange... she wasn't there. Duh! So Random tapes tonight! I picked up the remote which was lying on Tawni's dressing table (yes! I do know her name!) and turned on the TV. Aw beautiful Sonny...singing? I didn't know she could sing, wow she is really good! Amazing in fact.

I tore my eyes away from the screen and gave myself a chance to look around the dressing room. Wow it was a tip! There was paper everywhere! How did I not notice that... I bent down and picked up one of the stray sheets of paper from the floor. I realised it was a song with lyrics and everything! It was named girl + boy = joy.

I picked up a couple more and realised that they all had a title, a date, who they were dedicated to and Sonny's signature. I sunk to the floor and crawled around on my hands and knees and picked out all the songs that were dated between when she got to So Random and now. When I collected all of them I sat on the couch and started to leaf through them. I realised that most of them were love songs, these were the ones I was most interested in. There were about 13 in total I looked at the titles:

_My Blonde Boy_

_Him and I_

_Something about his smile_

Ect, ect

Who the hell had she fallen for, that triggered her to write all these songs? Idiot! I thought to myself, let's see who she had dedicated her songs to. I scanned down until I saw:

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

My fingers were shaking, I quickly flicked through the love songs all I saw was:

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

_Dedicated to Chad Dylan Cooper_

Still shaking, I carefully put the songs down, restraining myself from throwing them across the room. I nearly screamed. Questions ran through my head:

Does she have feelings for me?

Does she like me?

What does this all mean?

Suddenly the door swung open. I turned my head sharply and there was Sonny looking as shocked as I felt.

**Sonny Munroe's POV**

That was AMAZING! I had just performed the song I wrote to millions of people worldwide! I had a HUGE smile on my face, I felt like I was on top of the world. The only thing I wished for, was that Chad could have seen me sing. I was still humming the tune when I walked into the dressing room. I swung open the door and saw Chad sitting there with songs scattered around him. He looked at me with a face of confusion and shock.

"Chad! What are you doing in my dressing room? Give me my songs back!"I went to snatch the songs off him but he got up quickly and backed up so they were out of my reach.

"Sonny, what's this?" He held up I song named _My Hollywood Jerk_. My eyes widened in shock, he read them!

"Chad, you didn't..."

"Monroe, did you mean this?"

Oh I so wanted to tell him how much he meant to me and how I meant every single line I wrote. Instead I dithered.

"Erm no? Yes! No. Yes. Maybe! Is this a trick question?" He smiled and walked over to me he stood so close that I could feel his warm breath tickling my cheek. He was laughing at me, I could see it in his eyes.

"It was a simple yes or no question Monroe, but do you want me to answer it for you?"He whispered into my ear.

I groaned, all I could think of was how close he was to me, he took that as a yes.

"I think you like me Monroe."

Then he kissed me and kiss I have been waiting for, for so long that it sent electricity down my spine, it felt amazing. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you Monroe."

A single tear fell down my cheek.

"I love you too Cooper."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**

**Liggy x**


End file.
